Kryptozoologie
Die Kryptozoologie versteht sich als Gebiet der Zoologie, das vor dem Menschen verborgene Tiere aufspürt und erforscht. Sie wurde um das Jahr 1950 von dem Zoologen und Publizisten Bernard Heuvelmans begründet und bewegt sich zwischen seriöser Wissenschaft und Phantastik. Sie ist ein Zweig der Kryptobiologie. Sie unterteilt sich u.a. in die Dracontologie, die sich mit Wasserkryptidien beschäftigt, die Hominologie, die sich mit Affenmenschen beschäftigt und die Mythologische Kryptozoologie, die die Entstehungsgeschichte von Fabelwesen erforscht. Allgemein Der Zoologe Bernard Heuvelmans (* 10. Oktober 1916 in Le Havre; † 24. August 2001 in Paris) wird heute als moderner "Vater der Kryptozoologie" angesehen. Der Begriff Kryptozoologie selbst wurde von ihm in den fünfziger Jahren geprägt und vom Chefinspektor der französischen Übersee-Territorien, Lucien Blancou, erstmals in einer wissenschaftlichen Publikation, die Heuvelmans gewidmet wurde, verwendet ("Bernard Heuvelmans, Maitre de la Cryptozoologie") und somit öffentlich bekannter. Heuvelmans sammelte Tausende von Berichten, Legenden, Sagen, Geschichten und Indizien verborgener Tiere und prägte durch seine Arbeit die Kryptozoologie nachhaltig. Zu seinen Publikationen zählen zahlreiche Bücher über dieses Thema, so unter anderem auch die Referenzwerke "On the Track of Unknown Animals", "In the Wake of the Sea-Serpents" oder "The Kraken and the Colossal Octopus: In the Wake of the Sea-Monsters". Im Jahr 1982 gründete er zusammen mit Roy P. Mackal, J. Richard Greenwell und einigen anderen die "International Society of Cryptozoology" mit Sitz in Tucson/Arizona, welche diverse Schriften (ISC Newsletter und das Journal Cryptozoology) veröffentlicht hatte, aber mittlerweile aufgelöst wurde. Neben etwa 1,5 Millionen bekannten Tierarten gibt es eine unbekannte Anzahl unentdeckter bzw. unbeschriebener Tierarten. Es gibt Wissenschaftler, die eine Dunkelziffer von mehr als 15 Millionen Tierarten annehmen. Die Mehrzahl dieser Arten werden in bekannten Tiergruppen, etwa den Gliederfüßern (Insekten, Spinnen etc.), vermutet und haben wenig mit Kryptozoologie zu tun. Die Kryptozoologie ist eher am Existenzbeweis von Großtieren interessiert, die außerhalb der existierenden Klassifikationsschemata angeordnet sind oder die als schon lange ausgestorben gelten. Ein Beispiel einer früher als ausgestorben angesehenen Ordnung ist der Quastenflosser. Daneben gibt es Berichte über relativ große Tiere, die als lokal bekannt gelten oder in der Volkskunde erwähnt werden, aber von der traditionellen Zoologie wegen fehlender konkreter Beweise für ihre Existenz ignoriert werden. Kryptozoologen weisen gerne darauf hin, dass der Komodowaran den Hintergrund asiatischer Drachenlegenden bilden könnte. Daneben belegen die relativ neuen Beschreibungen des Java-Nashorns aus Vietnam oder des Vietnamesischen Waldrindes, auch Vu-Quang-Rind genannt, dass es in der Welt noch unentdeckte größere Tierarten gibt. Insbesondere entlegene und unerforschte Gebiete, wie etwa die Tiefsee, können noch unbekannte größere Tierarten bergen. Allerdings sollten hier klare Trennlinien gezogen werden, denn wenn eine neue Tierart entdeckt wird, handelt es sich schlicht um ein neuentdecktes Wesen, keinen Kryptiden. So ist etwa der Quastenflosser kein Kryptide gewesen, denn er wurde vollkommen zufällig entdeckt, während er für die Einheimischen, die ihn schon lange kannten und zuweilen auch fingen, einzig ein großer Fisch war. Viele heute recht gut bekannte Wesen waren noch im frühen 20. Jahrhundert nur durch zum Teil phantastische Geschichten bekannt, etwa der Berggorilla, dessen tatsächliche Existenz vielfach angezweifelt wurde, bis seine Existenz durch Forscher und Jäger nachgewiesen werden konnte. Von anderen kannte man lange Zeit kein lebendes Exemplar, sondern lediglich einzelne Felle, Schädel oder Körperteile, wie beim Okapi oder dem Kongopfau. Die (frühere) International Society of Cryptozoology (ISC) setzte sich für die Anerkennung als seriöse Wissenschaft ein. Im deutschsprachigen Raum hat diese Aufgabe im Frühjahr 2005 der Verein für kryptozoologische Forschung übernommen. Dieser wurde jedoch mittlerweile aufgelöst. Kryptiden Kryptozoologen vermuten, dass Berichten über Tiere, die normalerweise den Fantasie- und Fabelwesen zugeordnet werden, möglicherweise noch unentdeckte Tierarten zugrunde liegen. Diese nennen sie Kryptiden. Sie lassen sich in fünf Gruppen einordnen, die der Kryptozoologie als Klassifikation zugrunde liegen: Unbekannte Tiere Hierbei handelt es sich um unbekannte Organismen, die sich von allen bekannten Tierarten unterscheiden. Aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung und ihres Verhaltens lassen sie sich nicht in das bestehende zoologische System einordnen. In diese Gruppe gehören vor allem Organismen, die aus der Mythologie bekannt sind. Potentiell ausgestorbene Tiere In diese Gruppe werden Kryptiden eingeordnet, die beim aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft als ausgestorben gelten. Dazu gehören etwa moderne Formen von Dinosauriern oder Flugsaurier, aber auch Arten, deren Aussterben noch in historischer Zeit stattfand, wie der erst im 19. Jahrhundert ausgestorbene neuseeländischen Riesengecko Hoplodactylus delcourti, der in den Maori-Legenden in drachenartiger Form als Kawekaweau weiterlebt. Auch der Beutelwolf gehört in diese Gruppe, wobei dieser nicht als definitiv ausgestorben gilt. Tiere, die bekannten Arten ähneln In diese Gruppe gehören Tierarten, die bekannten Arten sehr stark ähneln, sich jedoch durch spezifische Merkmale von ihnen unterscheiden. Dabei kann es sich um Mutationen oder um potentiell unbekannte Verwandte dieser Tiere handeln. Eine Einordnung in das System der Zoologie kann entsprechend problemlos erfolgen. Beispiele für Tiere dieser Gruppe sind etwa die Onza oder der Waldelefant. Zuweilen sind auch einzelne oder auch Gruppen von Tieren durch Krankheiten derart entstellt, dass sie für völlig andere Wesen gehalten werden, etwa bei massiver Räude. Bekannte Tiere in untypischen Gegenden Eine große Gruppe der kryptozoologischen Beobachtungen bezieht sich auf bekannte Tierarten, die jedoch in für sie vollkommen untypischen Lebensräumen gesichtet werden. Solche Fälle werden mit der Bezeichnung Out of Place Sightings betitelt, was soviel wie Sichtung am falschen Ort bedeutet. So gibt es beispielsweise regelmäßig Berichte über Tiger und Leoparden in Großbritannien. In diesen Fällen gilt es aufzuklären, ob es sich um ausgesetzte oder entlaufene Tiere handelt oder ob es eine echte Population der Tiere an diesen Orten gibt. Siehe auch: Alien Big Cats Ursprünge mythischer Wesen Auch mit den Ursprüngen und Hintergründen von mythologischen Wesen befasst sich die Kryptozoologie. Dabei geht es aber keineswegs darum, die ehemalige Existenz von Riesen, Drachen oder Greifen zu beweisen. Ziel ist, die tatsächlichen Wurzeln von Sagengestalten zu finden, die in vielen Fällen auf tatsächlich existierende oder ausgestorbene, aber keineswegs mysteriöse Lebewesen zurückgehen. Ein Beispiel wäre der Zyklop, ein einäugiger Riese der griechischen Mythologie, dessen Ursprünge mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auf in Höhlen gefundene Schädel ausgestorbener Zwergelefanten zurückzuführen sind, deren große Nasenöffnung für eine Augenhöhle gehalten wurde. Ein anderes Beispiel wäre der ägyptische Totenvogel Benu, der möglicherweise auf den ausgestorbenen Riesenreiher Ardea bennuides zurückgeht. Liste von Kryptiden In dieser Liste finden sich eine Anzahl von Kryptiden, deren Existenz nicht oder noch nicht wissenschaftlich anerkannt ist. Im Wasser Der Zweig der Kryptozoologie, der sich mit Wasserkryptidien beschaftigt ist die Dracontologie. Im Meer * Megalodon - Vor 5 bis 1,6 Millionen Jahren lebender, 12 - 16 m großer Riesenhai, der nach Meinung mancher Kryptozoologen heute noch existent ist. * Seeschlange - Langer Fisch. Mögliche Erklärung: Riemenfisch oder Riesenkalmar. * Trunko – ein walähnliches Wesen * Cadborosaurus - Seeungeheuer, das angeblich in der Cadboro Bay leben soll. * Gambo - Ein walähnliches Tier. * Globster - Eine undefinierbare, knochenlose Masse. In Seen * Nessie - Das "Monster" im schottischen Loch Ness mit Ähnlichkeit zu einem Plesiosaurier. * Bessie - Seeungeheuer, das angeblich im Lake Erie leben soll. * Ogopogo - Das Seeungeheuer im kanadischen Lake Okanagan, über das seit alten Zeiten berichtet wird * Igopogo - Ungeheuer aus dem Lake Simcoe * Manipogo - Ungeheuer aus dem Manitobasee * Mhorag - Seeungeheuer, dass angeblich im Loch Morar leben soll. * Flathead-Lake-Monster - Ein Ungeheuer, dass angeblich im Flathead Lake leben soll. * Nahuelito - Ein Monster aus dem patagonischen Nahuel-Huapì-See. * Champ aus dem Lake Champlain * Storsjöodjuret aus dem Storsjön * Skorradalsvatn aus dem Skorradalsvatn * Van Canavarı aus dem Vansee * Lizzie aus dem Loch Lochy * Wee Oichy aus dem Loch Oich * Qüládéy aus dem Loch Shin * Tessie aus dem Lake Tahoe * Lagarfljótsormurinn im Lagarfljót oder Lögurinn * Selma (Seeungeheuer) aus dem Seljordsvatn * Chessie aus der Chesapeake Bay * Wally im Lake Wallowa * Shielagh im Loch Shiel * Morgawr im Faymouth Bay * Normie im Lake Norman und ein paar namenlose Ungeheuer in folgenden Seen: * Lough Keane, Lough Ree und Lough Muck in Irland * Kleifarvatn in Island * Lake Simloe in Kanada * Tian-Chi-See und Menbu-See in China Siehe auch: Seeungeheuer, Dracontologie An Land * Allghoi Khorkhoi der sogenannte mongolische Todeswurm * Alma oder Almasty - Affenmensch aus dem Kaukasus * Alien Big Cats - Großkatzen, die in Lebensräumen gesichtet werden, in denen sie eigentlich nicht vorkommen. * Bergman's Bear - Großer Bär * Bigfoot - Amerikanischer Riesenaffe/Affenmensch, auch bekannt unter dem indianischen Namen Sasquatch * Bunyip - Mystisches Monster der Aborigines * Bestie von Bodmin Moor und Bestie von Exmoor - In den Mooren Südwestenglands gesichtete, als Raubkatzen beschriebene Wesen. * Bestie vom Gévaudan - Eine seltsame wolfsartige Kreatur, die 1763 in Südfrankreich auftauchte und dutzende Frauen und Kinder tötete. * Chupacabra - Der "Ziegensauger" aus Nicaragua. Ein bizarres Tier, das Tiere töten und ihr Blut aussaugen soll. * De-Loys-Affe, südamerikanischer Affenmensch/Menschenaffe, wurde 1920 vom Schweizer Geologen François de Loys entdeckt (auch St. Loys Affe oder Didi genannt) * Dover Demon - Alien-ähnliches kleines Wesen, das 1977 in Dover zu einiger Aufregung führte * Furia infernalis („Höllenfurie“)– von Carl von Linné 1758 in seinem Werk Systema naturæ... beschriebener „Wurm“, den er in Skandinavien entdeckt haben will * Herkynischer Waldhirsch, von Gaius Julius Caesar in seinem Bericht über den Gallischen Krieg beschrieben: ein hirschartiges Rind mit nur einem einzigen, sehr langen und geraden Horn, das sich an der Spitze astähnlich verzweige * Irkulyen - Heiliger Bär Kamtschatkas * Jersey Devil – Geflügeltes Untier mit chimärenhaftem Aussehen aus New Jersey * Katoblepas - Nilpferdgroßes Tier, das in Äthiopien leben soll. * Loveland Lizard - Riesenfrosch des amerikanischen Mittleren Westens * Mapinguari – Riesenfaultier aus dem Amazonas * Marozi – Löwe mit gepunktetem Fell * Moca-Vampir * Mokéle-mbêmbe - Afrikanischer Dinosaurier * Mothman – Menschengroßes geflügeltes Wesen mit großen roten Augen * Nandi-Bär - Mischung aus Bär und Hyäne, die angeblich in Ostafrika leben soll. * Nimerigar – Eine Rasse kleiner Leute, die früher in Wyoming gelebt haben sollen. Die Zwergenmumie von Wyoming soll ein Exemplar dieser Rasse sein. * Orang Pendek – eventuell eine Primatenart, lebt in Sumatra. * Skunk Ape -In den Everglades lebender Riesenaffe * Spiralhornantilope (Pseudonovibos spiralis) – Rind mit spiralenförmigen Hörnern in Vietnam und Umgebung * Tatzelwurm – Ein großes wurmartiges Reptil mit kurzen Beinen, das in den Alpen lebt oder gelebt haben soll * Waheela - In Kanada und Alaska gesichtetes wolfähnliches Tier. * Yeti – In den Himalaya-Bergen lebendes affen- oder bärenartiges Wesen. * Yeren, äußerst aggressiver chinesischer Affenmensch * Yowie, australischer Riesenaffe/Affenmensch mit Stinkdrüsen * Zwergelefant – lebt angeblich im tropischen Regenwald Zentralafrikas In der Luft * Kongamato - Großes Flugsaurier-artiges Wesen, ähnlich einem Pterosaurus * Thunderbird - Mehrere Meter großer Greifvogel In jüngerer Zeit entdeckte Großtiere Die sehr späte wissenschaftliche Erstbeschreibung dieser Großtiere wird von Kryptozoologen immer wieder als Beleg dafür angeführt, dass auch heute noch nicht alle großen Tiere entdeckt worden sind: *1900 Nördliches Breitmaulnashorn *1901 Okapi *1902 Berggorilla *1904 Riesenwaldschwein, Springtamarin *1905 Hawaii-Mönchsrobbe *1906 Goliathfrosch *1907 Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin *1908 Andrew-Schnabelwal *1910 Bergnyala, Berganoa *1911 Balistar, Zwergflusspferd *1912 Komodowaran *1913 True-Wal *1916 Chinesischer Flussdelfin *1926 Longman-Schnabelwal *1929 Bonobo *1930 Mekong-Riesenwels *1936 Kongopfau, Kouprey *1938 Quastenflosser *1956 Borneodelfin *1958 Kalifornischer Schweinswal, Japanischer Schnabelwal *1965 Iriomote-Katze *1966 Breitschnabeldelfin *1974 Chaco-Pekari *1976 Riesenmaulhai *1985 Bulski-Gazelle, Jemen-Waran *1986 Goldener Bambuslemur *1987 Schwarzes Baumkänguru *1988 Peruanischer Schnabelwal *1998 Goldkronen Sifaka *1990 Schwarzkopflöwenäffchen, Wüstenwarzenschwein *1992 Vietnamesisches Waldrind *1994 Dingiso, Riesenmuntjak *1997 So-Truong-Mundjak, Bahamonde-Schnabelwal *1998 Manado-Quastenflosser *2001 Panay-Waran Siehe auch * Kryptobotanik * Lazarus-Effekt * Liste der Fabelwesen * Liste fiktiver Tiere Literatur * Lothar Frenz: Riesenkraken und Tigerwölfe - Auf den Spuren der Kryptozoologie. rororo science. Rowohlt, Hamburg 2003, ISBN 3-499-61625-4. * Harald Gebhardt, Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren - Fabeltieren auf der Spur. BLV-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-405-16679-9. * Ernst Probst: Nessie. Das Monsterbuch. Verlag Ernst Probst, Mainz-Kostheim 2003, ISBN 3-935718-90-X. * Manfred Reitz: Rätseltiere: Krypto-Zoologie - Mythen, Spuren und Beweise, Hirzel, Stuttgart, 2005, ISBN 978-3-7776-1358-1 * Michael Schneider: Spuren des Unbekannten - Kryptozoologie - Monster, Mythen und Legenden. BOD, Norderstedt 2002, ISBN 3-8311-4596-2. * Cornelius Steckner: Phantastische Belege oder phantastische Lebensräume? Fabelwesen in frühneuzeitlichen Naturalienkabinetten und Museen. In: Schmutz H.-K.: Phantastische Lebensräume, Phantome und Phantasmen. Basilisken-Presse, Marburg a/Lahn 1997, S. 33-76, ISBN 3-925347-45-3. * Wilhelm Ziehr (Hrsg.): Mysteriöse Fabeltiere und geisterhafte Wesen: vom Ungeheuer im Loch Ness bis zum Schneemenschen / Einf. von Hans Biedermann. aus d. Engl.: Claudia Pfisterer u. Georgette Hauzenberger. Red.: Wilhelm Ziehr. Prisma-Verlag, Gütersloh 1987 (Die Welt des Unerklärlichen, Band-Nr. 5), ISBN 3-570-09885-0, (Inhaltsverzeichnis PDF; 12 kB). Weblinks *Gesellschaft für Anomalistik e.V.: Arbeitskreis Kryptozoologie *Kryptozoologie-Online – Auf der Suche nach verborgenen Tieren: Homepage *[http://www.nbc4.tv/news/4895053/detail.html nbc4.tv-News: Texas Farmer Claims He Caught Legendary ‚Chupacabra‘] (USA 2005, engl.) *Liste der seit 1900 Entdeckten, größeren, Tiere Kategorie:Kryptobiologie bs:Kriptozoologija ca:Criptozoologia cs:Kryptozoologie da:Kryptozoologi en:Cryptozoology eo:Kriptozoologio es:Criptozoología et:Krüptozooloogia fi:Kryptozoologia fr:Cryptozoologie he:קריפטוזואולוגיה hr:Kriptozoologija hu:Kriptozoológia is:Duldýrafræði it:Criptozoologia ja:未確認動物学 ko:미확인동물학 nl:Cryptozoölogie nn:Kryptozoologi no:Kryptozoologi pl:Kryptozoologia pt:Criptozoologia ro:Criptobiologie ru:Криптозоология sco:Cryptozoologie simple:Cryptozoology sl:Kriptozoologija sr:Криптозоологија sv:Kryptozoologi uk:Криптозоологія zh:神祕動物學